


"I Can't Believe I Let You Lay Eggs In My Ass" - Noctis, Probably

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Marking, Fuck Or Die, ITS FUCK OR DIE DUDE... YOU EITHER FUCK OR YOU DIE, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutation, No Refractory Period, Oviposition, Sub Drop, happy valentines day ... lol, im sorry this is Really Weird, kind... of....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: “Tell me to stop and I won’t hesitate.” Ignis’ lips brushed against his clavicle, “had you not asked, I wouldn’t’ve even considered this.”“I don’t want you to stop.”





	

It all started with his nails.

 

Ignis had gotten bitten by a daemon, and it _really_ wasn’t a big deal - Noct had been bitten too, probably too many times, especially considering he was usually the focus whenever they were in a group - but afterwards his nails had started to _grow._ Abnormally so. It wasn’t like they were growing a little faster than normal; it was more like he woke up and they were an inch past his fingertips and _sharp._

 

Somewhere deep down, Noct had wanted Ignis to use those nails to scratch him into ribbons, but he couldn’t really pay any attention to those urges right now.

 

His teeth got sharper, too. Noct had _definitely_ noticed it from the way he spoke more carefully, careful not to bite his tongue or lip, and probably because he paid way too much attention to Ignis every time he said anything. That, or a sudden change in his speaking pattern was painfully obvious to him after listening to him talk for years. Either or, really.

 

It wasn’t really much of a problem - Ignis cut his nails and when he talked sometimes his teeth clacked together, but it was fine. He stopped taking off his shirt around them - slept in his button up and looked improperly ruffled in the morning when it was half-unbuttoned and wrinkled - and Noct figured it probably just had something to do with the wound he got. He didn’t know anything medical, he hadn’t even gotten a good look at it, really, but he was willing to bet it was pretty gnarly. Gnarly enough that Ignis didn’t want anyone else to see.

 

Then, he started… hovering. Over Noct’s shoulder when he was busy playing video games with Prompto, or even when they were asleep in the tent, he got _closer._ And sure, a lot of it wasn’t really voluntary (you can’t help it if you start spooning someone in your sleep, it’s _instinctual,_ okay?) but when he caught Ignis first thing in the morning with his nose buried in his neck like he was _scenting him,_ that’s when a line had been crossed.

 

It was also that day that Noct saw the bite wound for the first time. It had been a complete accident, they’d spent too long away from a hotel and didn’t really have the gil for it anyway, so they had to take turns bathing in a nearby river (there would be complaints, otherwise) and Noct had caught Ignis while he was still shirtless.

 

And _Gods,_ had it festered.

 

“Is that infected?” Noct blurted and Ignis grimaced, hands slapping down onto his side. That looked like it hurt. Probably did, given the way Ignis shrunk down afterwards and cursed underneath his breath. The wound was _gross,_ though, black varicose veins had spread out from the original site and it looked wet and dark, like it’d just happened that day instead of a week or two ago. Definitely infected. Or something.

 

“It’s not, Noct. It’ll be fine soon.” He sighed, realizing Noct _must’ve_ already seen enough to ask, and let his hands fall. “ _Please_ try not to tell Prompto or Gladio what you saw.”

 

“Why?” See, now, _that?_ That was suspicious. Why wouldn’t he want anyone to know about the gross wound on his side? Everyone _saw_ it happen, it wasn’t like it was a secret, but the more Noct had thought about it the weirder it was.

 

Why didn’t Ignis want anyone to know?

 

“It’s nothing.” Ignis ran his hand through his bangs, which Noct happily noticed weren’t gelled up yet, “You can understand why one would think this would be concerning, though, yes?” He gestured to his side. That looked painful as hell, he had to admit.

 

“I guess.” Noct leaned onto one foot, chewing his lip. Things _were_ happening to him, and he was _sure_ it was because of that thing on his side. “Should we, like, see a doctor, though?”

 

“We can’t.” His answer was almost instantaneous, which was… kind of scary. If Ignis felt this strongly about something then he must’ve known more than what he was letting on.

 

“That’s not…” Noct began, after they’d sat in silence for a while. He wasn’t going to let this go, not when it looked like it _hurt so bad._ And if it was what he thought it was, then. That wasn’t good.

 

Ignis knew he’d been caught and made a pained expression, looking very much like he just wanted this conversation to be over. This was a painful truth, then.

 

“It is.” His shoulders slumped, and Noct noticed the wound on his side beginning to _ooze._ He was pretty sure it … was not supposed to do that. But with the confirmation Ignis just gave him saying he was “worried” was kind of an understatement.

 

Sometimes, people were taken by daemons. Sometimes, they even came back. When they did, they had an infection and it _spread_ and _spread_ until it eventually killed them. Or something. It’d never happened to anyone Noct knew before, all he knew is every hospital they’d seen since leaving Insomnia had a “daemon treatment unit” and Noct had seen fit to ask.

 

Honestly, he thought people were joking and it was just that wounds from daemons were so severe that it had needed its own ward. Apparently not, from the way Ignis had been acting.

 

“Is that why you’ve been, y’know, like _that?_ ” He gestured vaguely, shifting his weight between his feet. This was… uncomfortable, and he was worried.

 

“I’m fairly certain, yes.” Ignis looked down at his hand, where the nails had begun growing _again,_ like all they wanted was to be sharp and scary. “I promised I would protect you, however, and I don’t plan on letting this get in the way.” He grabbed the bandages that he’d brought with him and began wrapping them around his abdomen, mechanically, as though he’d done it many times before. To be fair, he _had._ “I’ll be with you until my dying breath, Noct.”

 

“You gotta tell Prompto and Gladio, though.” He frowned at the thought of him _dying_ and them having no idea _why._

 

“I wanted to be completely positive, but…” Looking up at Noct, he nodded. This conversation with Noct must’ve solidified those feelings then. Those _worries._ “It hasn’t gotten any better. I’ll tell them soon enough. But you mustn’t tell them, it has to be from me.”

 

 _That one,_ Noct understood. If he were dying, he wouldn’t want anyone else to spill the beans for him, so it definitely made sense. Still, that he hadn’t told anyone thus far was kind of uncharacteristic for him.

 

He just wanted to be sure, though. He’d said that. He wouldn’t want to give everyone something to worry about when it could have just been _nothing,_ and Noct guessed he understood.

 

“I get it.” He wasn’t happy about it, and he wanted _so desperately_ to be angry - he’d be angry later, he knew - but he got it.

 

Ignis was _dying._

 

* * *

 

After that, every change was terribly obvious. The tips of his nails changed color - they were darker, almost purple - before Ignis snipped them off, his teeth were _sharper,_ and sometimes he swore he had slit pupils when he looked at him in the right light. If Noct didn’t know any better he’d even say he was getting taller, but that might’ve been the aura he’d been giving off.

 

Ignis always felt safe to him, and he still _did,_ but something about him rung alarm bells in the back of his head that he just couldn’t ignore.

 

Prompto had cried when he told them, and Gladio hadn’t stopped looking somber since then, but they both understood that he didn’t want to stop. He refused to leave Noct to do this alone, and it wasn’t like he could just send Ignis home, and he could still _fight_ so he was still with them.

 

As long as he wanted to protect Noct, as long as he wouldn’t _hurt_ Noct, then he was welcome with them.

 

The thing was, Noct wasn’t so sure that Ignis didn’t want to hurt him. He definitely didn’t want to hurt him _consciously,_ but the way he kept growling and pawing at his back during the night was disconcerting. Like he was trying to drag him closer but he was restraining himself, trying to keep himself from pulling Noct closer and _eating him,_ or something of the like.

 

He just kept getting sicker, too. He had a fever (Noct knew the moment he woke up and Ignis was hot against his back, his skin sticky on his and his face flushed) and a cough, and the spider veins just kept on spreading. It was up to his neck now and there was a little bit going down his shoulder, and there seemed to be more and more every day.

 

His skin was so pale, too. Worse than Noct’s skin, now, almost as white as paper and translucent enough that he could see a decent amount of the veins that _hadn’t_ been taken over by black icky stuff.

 

Noct would let him tear out his throat if it meant Ignis would be okay, really.

 

The possibility - _inevitability -_ of his death hung over him, sat on his shoulders and made his back ache. There was no way around it, he was dying and _that was that._

 

It was something he’d tried to accept, something he’d tried to understand. Everyone had to die some time, after all, and this was just… Ignis’ time. He just didn’t expect to lose him _so fast._ He used to wake up before everyone else but now he was the last to rise, and he was drinking a load more coffee than he was before. They were lucky if Ignis got dressed properly, and at some point Gladio had taken over replacing the bandages on his side. His hair was limp in his face and while that was fine sometimes, even _attractive - very_ attractive, if Noct had anything to say about it - when it was every day it just… made him sad.

 

Because Ignis was changing, and he’d never come back from it. He’d never see Ignis again in his formal clothes, because he was always too hot and his stubbornness to get dressed anyway had all run out, along with everyone’s increasing insistence that he be _comfortable_ rather than _dapper._ And Noct was happy that he was putting his health over how he looked, he really was, but all Noct really wanted at this point was for Ignis to look _normal_ again.

 

He wanted things to be _normal_ again.

 

Adding all this on top of everything else - his home, _his dad,_ it hurt enough that it kept Noct up at night and made things flare up that he thought he’d gotten over a long time ago.

 

He just … didn’t want to be _alone._

 

Ignis never made him feel alone. He was always there with kind words of wisdom that made him feel safe and warm and he was going to be _gone_ soon, and so telling him that he loved him now seemed pointless.

 

He just had to show it, somehow.

 

They were driving down the road while Noct pondered this, and he was made vaguely aware of the car almost swerving off the road when Gladio grabbed his arm to steady him.

 

“ _Iggy,_ ” Noct thwacked the back of his chair, scolding him. Ignis had insisted upon driving and he was stubborn enough that they’d let him _try_ until he couldn’t anymore. They all had to take a moment to collect themselves, and after sitting for a few minutes at the side of the road, Prompto cleared his throat.

 

“I can drive,” he said, too serious. Noct couldn’t see much, but what he could see was Ignis’ fingers trembling on the wheel and that the back of his neck was sweating. “Iggy, move.”

 

Noct was surprised when he actually _did,_ grimacing at the messy parking job, and stumbled from the car in a way that made him almost worried he’d fall. It wasn’t unlikely, but Prompto was at his side in an instant to steady him.

 

He wished he could _do_ something other than sit there in horror, but… he couldn’t. It was _too hard._ Helping him meant _accepting it,_ and he didn’t want to do that. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

But maybe… maybe he had no choice.

 

Gladio, Ignis and Prompto all shuffled around (Gladio giving him dirty looks over his shoulder, probably as punishment for not helping Ignis) until Ignis was slumped down next to Noct in the backseat, and Noct was fine with giving him his space until Ignis pressed closer, his temple against his shoulder.

 

He whined, and it tore at Noct’s heart enough that he took it upon himself to guide Ignis up until his face was in his neck.

 

It was the least he could do. He wanted to help. He wanted to accept that this was happening, so maybe it’d hurt less later. When he was … dead, maybe telling himself that he helped when he could would help. Or something.

 

Didn’t stop him from wanting to lay in bed all day and cry. Or beat up everything that moved until he just couldn’t _feel_ anymore.

 

Ignis’ breathing was labored against his neck, but it was getting stronger, _heavier,_ his hand digging into the leather of the back seat.

 

He smelled really musky, too, like how he normally did except heavier, and it sat in the back of Noct’s throat and tingled in his lungs. It took over his senses, and he melted back into the seat, Ignis moving with him as he went.

 

“We’re stoppin’ at the nearest campsite,” Gladio told Prompto in the front seat, pulling Noct enough out of his head that he realized how _weird_ that was. He wanted to touch Ignis, wanted to put his hands on him and give him a good time before their time together was out.

 

Yeah, definitely not, uh. Normal.

 

“Noct,” Ignis’ voice came from beside him, weak and strung out. He sounded delirious, and he probably didn’t even know he was _talking._ He’d been getting like that recently, saying things he didn’t mean or admitting to being in pain or being too hot or something he usually wouldn’t bring up unless it was _absolutely dire._

 

“Yeah?” Noct replied through a yawn. This was the most at ease he’d felt since this whole thing with Ignis started, especially around Ignis himself. He didn’t exactly mind it, even if it was a bit peculiar.

 

“...Nothing.” His head was underneath Noct’s chin and that was _so comfortable;_ Ignis just kept worming closer and closer to him until they were practically on top of each other in the back seat.

 

Noct didn’t usually like being touched, but something about the way he felt right now made him feel like _maybe_ it wasn’t that bad, that _maybe_ he was wrong about Ignis and he didn’t want to _hurt_ him, he just wanted to. Y’know. Snuggle, or something.

 

Not that cuddling was ever particularly comfortable, but… this was. It was comfortable enough.

 

He was distantly aware of the car slowing to a stop, but all he could focus on was Ignis’ hair brushing against the front of his throat.

 

* * *

 

 

“I know you’re hurting.” Noct stood, arms folded over his chest and leaning against the side of the Regalia. He’d dragged Ignis out of bed, even though it was already late when he woke up but Gladio had _insisted_ they rest for another day, which was a good call in Noct’s opinion. Ignis needed his rest. “How do I make it stop?”

 

Ignis looked absolutely exhausted where he was standing in front of him, eyes half lidded and glassy. “Noct, there’s nothing you can do.” He sounded just as tired as he looked and Noct wanted to let him go back to sleep, just for another few hours, but this was _important_ and if Noct didn’t talk to him about it _right now_ he’d put it off and then Ignis would die and he’d never be able to ask.

 

Which, ideally, Noct would like to avoid.

 

“There has to be _something._ At least to make you more comfortable, or…” He didn’t want to sound weak right now but it was _so hard._ He was facing Ignis’ death and he didn’t want to, he just wanted him to be okay.

 

“I can’t ask you to help me.” He rubbed at his face and it looked like he was going to have a good day today, coherent enough to have a conversation again. Noct was worried this was going to be one-sided.

 

“I _wanna help,_ Ignis. Tell me how.”

 

Ignis didn’t say anything, he just stared, and that hurt more than Noct was readily willing to admit. He looked sad, though, and from the way he was hunched over Noct knew he was in a lot of pain.

 

“I’m not gonna let this go. You’re _in pain,”_ he said, then softer, “you always helped me. Let me do the same for you.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Ignis took a step closer. That was progress, at least.

 

“I trust you.” It might have faltered, just a bit before but if Ignis wanted to kill him he’d have taken that opportunity when he was sleeping. Noct knew he was safe.

 

Another step closer, and then Ignis’ hands were pressed against the glass of the Regalia’s windows on either side of him. He was on him so fast Noct wasn’t sure what was happening until his teeth were at his neck and he was _biting._

 

Somewhere deep inside, Noct _wanted_ him to tear his throat out. He _wanted_ this to be more of a love bite, and he wanted Ignis to _mark_ him.

 

This just kept getting weirder.

 

Instead, he moaned, tilting his head to the side and leaning into his mouth. _Weird._

 

His tongue was hot against his neck, licking the spot where he’d bitten and then leaving a kiss for good measure.

 

“I want you,” he said, and pulled back so Noct could see way his scleras had changed from white to a cloudy black. _That_ was a new one. Okay. This was fine. “It’ll keep hurting until…” He went back to his neck but this time it was his forehead, pressing into the love bitten skin. “Everything within me wants to take you. I want to _breed_ you, Noct.”

 

“Breed me?” Ignis’ full body pressed against him and his cock was hard against Noct’s stomach. “ _Ah,_ um…”

 

“Tell me to stop and I won’t hesitate.” Ignis’ lips brushed against his clavicle, “had you not asked, I wouldn’t’ve even considered this.”

 

“I don’t want you to stop.” He wanted Ignis to take everything he needed from him, and Noct would give just as much in return. With his hands on Ignis’ sides, he pulled him closer and he could feel something warm and slick between their abdomens. “Privacy?”

 

Ignis came back to himself long enough to affirm that _yes,_ going to the tent and zipping up the flaps was a _good_ idea, even if it didn’t afford them much leeway on the volume front. He was sure Prompto and Gladio would get the idea and leave, though.

 

It was easy to disguise Ignis attaching himself to his neck as Noct helping him back to bed and as soon as they were in the tent Ignis was stripping off Noct’s clothes, affording little thought to his nails tearing the fabric as he pulled his shirt over his head and his pants down to his knees. He kicked them off the rest of the way and Ignis settled between his legs, leaving Noct to pull him into a kiss.

 

Ignis licked around his mouth and when he pulled back his tongue had gone black and the spider veins had spread up to his face, and Noct _really_ should not have found that as hot as he did.

 

His scent was getting to him again, making him slow to move in response to Ignis’ rush to remove his clothes as he laid back against whoever’s bedroll was behind his head.

 

He’d have to wash these later, he knew (if he could even _walk_ afterwards) or he’d catch a ton of flack from the guys. Which was fair, they were having messy half-monster sex in their beds, after all.

 

Noct blinked drowsily, arching his hips up when Ignis’ nails scraped his ass. He hadn’t been this vitalized in _days,_ but apparently when sticking it in Noct was part of the equation he was ready and raring to go. He didn’t think that was really _normal_ for him, but… anything to see him feeling better, really.

 

When Ignis pulled his pants and underwear over his hips, Noct looked down and saw that Ignis was absolutely _dripping_ wet. It had to be some kind of daemon thing, or maybe a - mating cycle? Was this a mating cycle? - thing, and honestly this was the one part about it Noct _didn’t_ hate. Second to the teeth, maybe. Or the tongue.

 

So _maybe_ Ignis was hot when he had daemon taint in him. He was also _dying,_ so Noct didn’t really see fit to tell him that, but, well, _he was._ Not that he wasn’t always hot, but the sight of him being corrupted (other than making him feel _distraught_ because he was _dying)_ made him kind of hot under the collar. _Sue him._

 

“You’re not gonna stick _those_ in me,” Noct said, pointing to his fingers. They’d grown into impressive claws by now, and he was not going to take any chances. Being gored wasn’t on his agenda, thanks. “Just, uh…” Ignis licked his lips, looking very much like he wanted to devour him rather than fuck him, so Noct reached down and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock.

 

He just needed the lubrication. It wasn’t like he’d been dying to touch him, or anything.

 

Once his hand was slicked up with _whatever_ it was that Ignis was producing, he set to work. With one finger he circled his hole, easing himself open enough for himself as Ignis watched him with hazy eyes. Both his hands were on the backs of Noct’s thighs, holding him open enough for him to get a full view of what exactly was going on.

 

He had a feeling Ignis didn’t want to be _patient_ right now, so he slid in the first finger without too much hesitation. He’d done this to himself enough times that he knew what to do and he wasn’t too lost, but he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t rather have Ignis’ fingers inside of him instead. He’d have something different of Ignis’ inside him soon enough, though, so he supposed it was alright.

 

“I’m gonna try to be quick,” Noct promised, already ready to slide in a second finger. He was way more relaxed than he thought he’d be, which _definitely_ helped some. Urging his hips forward onto his fingers, he took a shaky breath when Ignis leaned in closer, licking his lips. He wanted Ignis to kiss him. _Gods,_ he wanted Ignis to kiss him. “C’mere,” he said, soft enough that Ignis could ignore him if he wanted, but he didn’t, folding Noct’s body as he dipped his head down to kiss him.

 

There had to be at least a little bit of the old Ignis in him because this time when they kissed it was soft, his lips a reassuring pressure against his own that made him even harder. It was like kissing Ignis normally if he closed his eyes and ignored the nails digging into his thighs, and he’d wanted that for _years._

 

He scissored out his fingers, leaving himself stretched wide open before pressing his fingers back in, then adding his third finger. Three was enough, right? He’d just need to get a little farther but the stretch was _weird,_ he’d never used this many before and while it didn’t necessarily hurt it still made him feel pretty strange.

 

Curling his fingers up, he could barely rub against his prostate but it was still enough to get his cock twitching. He moaned into Ignis’ mouth and Ignis returned the favor, getting close enough that he was nearly covering Noct’s body.

 

Ignis looked impatient and his cock was hard and dripping against his thigh, so Noct figured it was probably about time to get this show on the road. He spread his fingers as he pulled them out, his knees pressing into Ignis’ sides as he brought them together. Ignis broke the kiss and was watching with such rapt attention that Noct would find it weird if he didn't think it was so hot, because this was _Ignis._ Watching _him._ And, from the look of things, he was pretty into it.

 

A few more thrusts and he was done, pulling his fingers out to wipe against the bedroll beneath him (sorry again to whoever it belonged to. Gross). He tilted his hips upward and hung both arms over Ignis’ shoulders.

 

“Alright. I'm ready.” At least he had _thought_ he was, but when Ignis lined his cock up with his ass and started to sink in, Noct was starting to have second thoughts.

 

Maybe he wasn't _as ready_ as he thought he was. Mostly because it felt more like getting split in half than what sex was probably supposed to feel like, and he probably wasn’t quite relaxed enough to take his dick right now, but he was _trying._ He dug his fingers into Ignis’ shoulders, who came to a halt about (Noct _hoped,_ at least) halfway into him.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” He was breathless, but not in the way that he sounded like he was about to keel over, which was really quite the improvement. If this was helping him feel better, at least for a little while… then Noct would take the pain.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Noct took a shuddering breath when Ignis gave a shallow thrust, and he was _definitely_ slick enough but it still _hurt._ “It’s fine, keep going.”

 

Ignis didn’t need to be told twice and each inch felt like a mile as he slid the rest of the way in. He hadn’t prepped enough and he was regretting it now (but he didn’t _know_ how much to prep, Ignis would have known but his hands were claws and he seemed too engaged to really do much, so…) but it was totally worth it for all the noises he made under his breath every time he twitched his hips around.

 

When he had _finally_ bottomed out inside of him, Noct sighed, even though the feeling of Ignis inside him was _way too much_ and he was _too big_ and it _hurt,_ but Gods, he twitched inside of him and kissed down his neck and maybe this wasn’t _that_ bad. He pulled back his lips and pressed his teeth, still together, against his collarbone before biting down. Noct gasped, pulling away from the bite enough that he was bleeding but everything was starting to feel nicer, his head was fuzzy and he could smell Ignis _everywhere._

 

Before Noct knew it, Ignis was lapping at his collarbone, and when he was satisfied he started nosing at his throat. He looked down and saw enough smeared blood to know he’d been bleeding, but it didn’t feel like Ignis was planning on biting him again, just… rubbing against him? His hair tickled the skin, and Noct let out a laugh.

 

Wait.

 

Was Ignis… _scenting_ him?

 

His head went blurrier with every breath and more deathly focused on letting Ignis _fuck him, breed him, mate him,_ and he wasn’t even sure what that _entailed_ but honestly? He was on board, let’s do this, let’s go.

 

He started moving and it was slow at first, barely a grind. Even like this, Ignis was concerned about his well being - about him being comfortable. But Noct was loosening up, Ignis’ slick burning against his insides and easing his way. Something about this felt primal and _right,_ and when Ignis looked up at him with his blacked out eyes, Noct tightened around him and got a growl in return.

 

_A growl._

 

Like, from the back of his throat and angry and _that was just fine with Noct,_ even though somewhere he was aware that he should think this was strange and weird but the only thing on the forefront of his mind right now was _Ignis moving before he died._

 

He started off fast, almost desperate, dropping Noct’s thighs in favor of running his hands up his ribs and holding on tight, as if to keep Noct still while he fucked into him. Which was probably exactly the plan, actually.

 

Each time he brought his hips forward it was _sloppier,_ and Noct had to point out how on board he was with this whole ‘self lubrication’ thing because _wow,_ this was hot. They slid against each other and Noct didn’t even _care_ that Gladio and Prompto could probably hear their moaning because this was _good._ His first orgasm came as a shock to his system - he didn’t even feel it coming and it left him tingling all over, clouding over the rest of his mind enough that all he could care about was that he was _still hard,_ and Ignis was still fucking him and the noises they were making were _downright filthy._

 

Ignis’ thumb ran through the cum on his stomach and smeared it up his abdomen, and the way they were fucking was so messy Noct was sure he’d think it were absolutely disgusting were he not in this state. The bedrolls were sopping wet beneath them, and Noct was gonna get _so much shit_ for that later but it was probably going to be fine, it’d wash out and maybe they’d actually forgive him for getting Ignis’ monster precum all over the sheets.

 

He felt so full, almost uncomfortably so, with slick leaking out of his ass and Ignis’ cock inside him. It was all he could think about, how _empty_ he felt when he wasn’t inside of him and how full he did when he was.

 

Ignis was shaking above him, moaning like he was made for it, his face flushed and sweating. Noct had never seen anything so hot in his life, and he was kind of stuck on that until something _strange_ started to happen. At least, Noct would register it as strange, and probably scary and disgusting and _horrible_ if he wasn’t so gone on hormones or pheromones or _whatever_ Ignis was giving off to make him feel the way he did.

 

At least he knew why Ignis wanted to breed him now. Why he wanted to be bred so badly, because that was definitely something _ovular_ coming down the length of Ignis’ cock, stretching him open impossibly farther and pressing into him in ways that Noct didn’t even think was _possible._ It eased into him slowly but it was still such a strange feeling, and if he thought he was full before that was nothing compared to now.

 

It wasn’t long before there was another one, forcing the first deeper. Ignis’ hand laid against his stomach, feeling as it grew bigger with the second egg that was deposited inside of him. He sounded pleased, as pleased as a growl could sound, and peppered kisses all over Noct’s face. They got slower the lower he got, until he was sucking on a patch of skin that Noct knew would become one hell of a bruise.

 

It’s not like this was much of a secret anyway, and besides, it felt _nice._ The eggs were pressing into him in just the right way - one of them was nudging into his prostate, and every time he ground his hips down it shifted _just right_ and made his cock twitch against his stomach.

 

When he got down to the third egg his stomach was uncomfortably full and he tensed around them, which didn’t do much but add to the feeling and the stretch. He didn’t know if he could take any more, but here came the fourth, pressing the first egg right into his prostate and there it was, the familiar feeling of his body tensing and releasing as he came for the second time, adding to the cum that’d gotten tacky on his stomach.

 

He must’ve been done after that, because he gave Noct a few more shallow thrusts - he couldn’t move much in there, there wasn’t enough space - before he started to cum. There was so much of it, filling the space where the eggs weren’t and then some, and when he pulled out it was hot against his ass, and thighs, all the way up to his stomach and chest.

 

It was viscous and inky black, and when Noct ran his fingers through it he felt the undeniable urge to _put in his mouth._

 

So he did.

 

Reasonably, it was fucking disgusting. It was salty and bitter and was hard to swallow because it was so sticky but Noct wanted to eat _all of it,_ swallow it down and make it another part of him.

 

Ignis had rolled over next to him, laying on his back with his arms spread. He was breathing heavily, and when Noct looked over to him, fingers hanging out of his mouth, his scleras had changed to their original color and the veins were retreating. He looked… better, his skin was less pallid and he no longer looked as though he was on the brink of death.

 

They lay there in silence, waiting for their breathing to even out and for Ignis to come back to himself. Noct was still hard, but there was nothing he could really do about it at the moment - his body was _exhausted_ and _full,_ and he was pretty sure he was still leaking cum everywhere. His stomach protruded out, looking something like he’d eaten _way_ too much and Noct didn’t know if it was horrifying or arousing.

 

Given his body’s reaction, he would say the latter.

 

His ass clenched around nothing when the eggs adjusted inside of him, and the noise he made had Ignis looking over like he didn’t remember anything that just happened.

 

In all fairness, he seemed pretty out of it. He probably didn’t.

 

“ _Noct?_ ” He sounded mortified, reaching out to touch him before recoiling away. “What have I done to you?” His voice shook and Noct wasn’t sure how to articulate that no, he _liked_ it, other than guiding Ignis’ face close enough to kiss. He had to initiate it - Ignis _never_ would have, otherwise - and he sat frozen until Noct pulled back and looked in his _wonderfully_ green eyes.

 

“I want more,” he breathed against his mouth, arching his hips forward. His head was starting to clear, but not enough that anything hurt and definitely not enough for him to lose his arousal. He was lying in a pool of cum and more was dripping out of him, “Help me, uh.” He could hardly move, and every time he did his body protested it.

 

“Anything,” Ignis said, and would you look at that, his teeth were normal again. His nails had receded and the varicose veins on his body had been limited to his side, where the original wound was. He sounded too _dedicated_ to this, like he felt like he had to help him out because he’d put him in this position, which was _exactly_ something Ignis would do.

 

He crawled around until he was between Noct’s legs, one hand on his belly and the other holding his thighs apart. It was weird to see him like this - normal, that is - while he was still painted with sticky black cum and the image of him half-turned was so fresh in his mind, but it was also very much _welcomed._

 

“You need to relax,” Ignis said, the hand on his stomach coming down to circle the base of his cock. That wasn’t helping, because Ignis had yet to really touch him other than with his dick, and while that was nice enough it wasn’t his _hands,_ so his body jerked and tensed in response. He knew that unless he relaxed the eggs would stay inside unless forced, but they just pressed into him _so nice_ and if you add Ignis’ hands to the mix…

 

Noct swallowed as he stroked him, wet with Ignis’ slick and cum, his hands scrabbling at the bedrolls. This almost felt better than the actual sex, actually. Ignis was all the way there this time, and not some diluted version of himself that was half-dead and was obsessed with scenting him.

 

He looked guilty, excessively so, and it made _sense_ that he’d feel this way, but… this may have just been the pheromones talking but Noct didn’t mind.

 

“Hey, stop for a sec,” Noct said, and Ignis stopped so immediately that it was almost shocking, pulling his hand away. “Calm down, I just,” He sat up as far as he could without feeling like he was about to burst, reaching out with one hand and sliding his fingers into Ignis’ hair. “S’okay.”

 

“It truly isn’t, Noct.” He leaned into his touch nevertheless, and Noct rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone. “I’ve defiled you, I…” He looked up, hesitantly. “I cannot forgive myself for this.”

 

“ _I_ forgive you.” He scooted forward, motioning with his head. “Can we talk about this, uh, _after?_ ”

 

Ignis bit his lip and nodded, “Of course.” He pressed a kiss to Noct’s inner thigh, the hand there moving down until he could slide two fingers into his hole. He was wet and slick and open, and Ignis probably could have fit a few more fingers in there if he _tried,_ but he didn’t. All business, now.

 

At least, it was all business until Ignis jostled an egg wrong and made Noct ride down onto his fingers. It really wasn’t either of their faults that they were pressing into all the right places, but they were and every time they were moved it just felt better, making him tense up and draw closer to what might have been a third orgasm.

 

It took some finagling and contortion on Noct’s part, but when the first egg came out it was like a release. _Finally,_ his stomach was shrinking and he winced when some of the cum poured out. It was easier to relax after that, and the second egg soon followed, clacking against the first on the floor of the tent.

 

“Nearly there,” Ignis soothed, as though Noct even _needed_ soothing, as he grappled with the second to last egg with his fingers.

 

“S’good,” he said, panting as he spread his legs farther apart. He really shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as he was, but the urge to be _bred_ was still there, the intense need for Ignis to be all over him, inside of him, to take him over and make him _his_ was still lingering enough in the back of his mind for everything he did to feel _so good._

 

The third egg tumbled out onto the ground and he started to feel empty instead of relaxed, like this wasn’t right and he needed something inside of him _right now._

 

“ _Ignis,”_ He rolled his hips back onto Ignis’ fingers, but he wanted more than two, he wanted _so much more_ than two. “Can you…” He held up four fingers and since Ignis isn’t an idiot he got the idea, and four fingers was _much better_ but still _not quite enough,_ it didn’t quite imitate the satisfying feeling of being filled that the eggs did.

 

He wasn’t sure what else _would,_ really.

 

On the way out, the last egg pressed _directly_ into his prostate and his body convulsed, trying to get _more more more_ before it was all gone. He ground down onto it, onto Ignis’ fingers, and it pushed him right over the edge to his last orgasm. It was more intense than the last two, probably because Ignis was being _slow_ this time and he could savor the moment, his feet sliding against the damp floor and his cock spasmed against his lower belly. This time it was dry and Noct thanked the Gods for that, because he had _enough_ cum on his body, thank you very much.

 

The egg clattered down onto the floor and he was _empty_ and _wet_ and _cold_ and he just wanted to go take a shower and sleep but he couldn’t because they were camping and Ignis was giving him the _most concerned look_ when he pulled out.

 

Probably because he was crying.

 

Ah.

 

It wasn’t like he’d _meant_ to cry, he didn’t _think_ he felt that sad (or empty, or alone) but everything just kind of crashed down on him at once and his heart sank and Ignis wasn’t touching him _anywhere,_ which _wasn’t right_ because he should _definitely_ be touching him.

 

“Noct?” He called out, and the concern in his voice was more comforting than he’d have liked to admit.

 

“Can you touch me?” He sniffed, trying not to let his voice tremble. “Anywhere, I don’t… just…” He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his arm. He felt so pathetic like this, with his heart in his stomach.

 

Ignis looked almost more like he knew more about what was happening than Noct did, which wasn’t possible because _all of this was so weird._ It definitely helped when Ignis came up and wrapped an arm around him, hesitant as it was, but his body heat and skin against his was _nice_ and helped to soothe the persistent ache in his chest.

 

“I helped you, right?” Noct moved closer, and he _really_ wished he had a blanket that wasn’t covered in cum or lube right now.

 

“It appears so.” Ignis looked absolutely _exhausted,_ but not in the ‘I’m literally about to die’ way, so Noct considered it a victory. “Though, I’d rather change a dozen times than taint you like that again.”

 

“I’m not _tainted.”_ Noct was feeling better already, bar the pain in his stomach and ass. “Just ‘cause I’m the prince - _king -_ doesn’t mean it’ll _taint_ me.” He leaned his head against Ignis’ chest, “even if it is weird as hell.” He’d rather lose all his ‘kingly light’ than lose Ignis. He should know that.

 

“You’re worth more than I, Noct.” He sounded troubled, and Noct _really_ wished he wouldn’t be, “No stain upon you is worth living for, if I could prevent it.”

 

As much as he hated hearing him say those kinds of things… it was _really_ nice to hear that Ignis cared for him that much. Whether it was just because he was royalty or otherwise.

 

“D’you think Prompto and Gladio would be mad if we, uh…” He twisted his head so his neck was readily visible and Ignis tensed.

 

Oh yeah, the bites.

 

They could talk about it _later,_ though. Right now? Noct wanted to take a _long nap._

 

“It’s… more than likely.” His fingers brushed featherlight over the cuts, and they _stung._ Okay, maybe no touching those.

 

“But they’d understand, though, right?” This was a lot to process and he needed to think about this before he had a full on breakdown about _letting someone lay eggs in his ass._ Speaking of… “And what’re we gonna do about the, um…”

 

“We’ll break them.”

 

Oh.

 

Well that was… sad.

 

“Why?” He supposed they probably weren’t fertilized anyhow, but… it was _sad._

 

“They’re daemons.” Ignis moved his arm and Noct pillowed his head on it. Even turning onto his side to cuddle up to him properly was a herculean effort, and _really,_ sleeping somewhere dry would’ve been nice. But beggars can’t be choosers, and Noct was about ready to settle down.

 

“Yeah…” he couldn’t really say anything else because Ignis was _right,_ but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be sad about smashing monster eggs.

 

He wondered if Gladio and Prompto would be able to figure out what happened by peeking into the tent. That’d be… embarrassing, but he doubted they would. They’d have to spill eventually, though - Ignis _spontaneously_ getting better and then a few eggs sitting around? It wasn’t something they could keep a secret.

 

Noct sighed and snuggled into Ignis farther.

 

“I’m glad you’re alright.” He wouldn’t say this kind of thing were he not half asleep. Too embarrassing.

 

“As am I.” Ignis’ hand was in his hair, holding Noct’s head to his chest. They were both absolutely disgusting and needed to shower, _badly,_ but Noct didn’t care right now. “Though the means were never justified, I _am_ glad I’m around to protect you longer.” He kissed his forehead and it was so intimate that Noct couldn’t help but grin. “Gods know you need it.”

 

He did have a _point,_ in all fairness. Noct _did_ let Ignis lay eggs inside him without prior warning or second thought. But he _loved_ Ignis, it’s not like he’d do it for just _anyone._

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He smacked Ignis’ side, careful to avoid the bite mark. “We’ll sort this out later. Go t’sleep.” In return, he kissed Ignis’ chest.

 

“You really should get some water in you-”

 

“Later. I promise. _Sleep._ ” Always looking out for him, even if neither of them were in any position to move. Really, Ignis should be _sore as hell._ He was probably just _really_  good at hiding it.

 

“Alright.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO S ORRY....
> 
> [ twitter,](http://www.twitter.com/lGN1S) [writing commissions ](http://www.luci3l.tumblr.com/commission)


End file.
